Committee of 300
A mysterious, powerful organization -also called the Illuminati- that seems to be the ultimate string-puller behind all the evil antagonists in the Science Adventure Series. Currently not much has been made explicit about them in the story-lines. However, it can be assumed that the Committee of 300 is based on the real-life conspiracy theory by John Coleman about a group called the Committee of 300 or Olympians. He also calls the committee the "Hidden Hand"; a term that acts as a key password in Robotics;Notes. According to Coleman, the committee seeks to cull the human population into a smaller world united under one government (reference ). In Robotics;Notes the Committee of 300 is purported to have a similar plan, called the "Human Cultivation Project". "Human Cultivation Project" and other known projects As mentioned above, the "Human Cultivation Project" seems to be the main goal of the Committee of 300, by which it plans to reduce the world's population to one billion and unite it under one totalitarian government. The Committee has to this end invested heavily in propaganda and a number of other projects. Major projects named so far in the Science Adventure Series are Project Noah (Chaos;Head), SERN's Z-program (Steins;Gate), Project Mars (Robotics;Notes), and Project Atom (Robotics;Notes). Known methods employed by the Committee of 300 This is a list of the known methods, means, and manner of activity by the Committee of 300 in the Science Adventure Series. See the Activity Timeline for an actual record of their deeds. *Mass murder *Torture *Theft *Kidnapping and hostage taking *Other forms of coercion *Human experimentation *Cryonics *Branding *Chip implantation *Brainwashing and mind control via real-booting (Chaos;Head) and possibly other means (Steins;Gate and Robotics;Notes) *Personality remodeling *Subliminal messaging *Propaganda and information control *Popular consumer goods and media *Tapping private communication *Religion *Politics *Terrorist threats *Bombing *Robots *Rockets *Real-booting *A.I.'s *Augmented reality and information gathering systems *Computer viruses *Audio frequency signals *Environmental and gravitational manipulation *Electromagnetic radiation Known activity by the Committee of 300 This is an in-progress list of crimes and other acts of activity committed or instigated by the Committee of 300 in the Science Adventure Series world. Feel free to correct errors and contribute. If adding a crime portrayed in the visual novels that was negated by the main route and therefore not canon to the overall story-line, please, include a note stating it as such. (MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL THREE SERIES) Page : Top - Projects, Methods, Activity, Accomplices This Section: 1959 - 1975, 1990's, 2008, 2009 - 2019, 2010, 2011, 2017, 2019, 2020, 2025, 2036 1959 - 1975 *SERN's proton synchrotron is completed. *(1973/02/02) SERN's Z-program is drafted. Electromagnetic research (Explored in Chaos;Head and Robotics;Notes) is also already singled out as a primary field of research for the Committee of 300. *SERN's Z-program database is built using the special, hidden proprietary code of the IBN5100. *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''0.337187% World Line Divergence'' ***(1975) Kayano arrives on the top of the Radio Kaikan building in SERN's time machine that looks like John Titor of the Beta Attractor Field's 1967 Chevrolet Camaro to attack Amane Suzuha seconds after her own arrival. She throws Amane Suzuha off the roof. **''0.409431% World Line Divergence'' ***(1975) Kayano arrives on the top of the Radio Kaikan building in SERN's Chevrolet Camaro time machine to attack Amane Suzuha shortly after her own arrival. 1990's *Somehow the Ir2 equation on Shogun Nishijou Takumi's grade school essay is discovered and it's potentially recognized for Project Noah. *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***(1996/12/22) Tennouji Yuugo is sent as a Rounder to Akihabara. ***(1997/8/20) Tennouji Yuugo is active in Akihabara as a Rounder, codename: M2. Early 2000's *(2000/11) NASA possibly covers up the discovery of monopolies in the southern polar region of the sun under coercion by the Committee of 300 as part of its use of propaganda and media to control the world as purported in the first and second Kimijima Reports. *(2001) SERN's LHC is complete and human time-traveling experiments are conducted as part of their Z-Program Stage: 4 documented in the Jellyman's Report. *n.o.z.o.m.i. (Noah OrganiZation Of Medical Instruments), with the support of the Church of Divine Light and the Meiwa Political Party, begins torturing kidnapped victims in order to awaken them as gigalomaniacs under the guise of the AHM: Ark Heart Medical Group facility as part of their Project Noah. *(2004) n.o.z.o.m.i. becomes the parent company of Shinkou Limited Company. *(2005) SERN's fourth Z-Program Experiment concludes. However, human experimentation is continued, at least in the Alpha Attractor Field World Line Divergence 0.334581% The Distant Valhalla. *(2009) SERN's LHC is announced to the world. Its capabilities to create mini-black holes is denied. *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***(2006) Tennouji Yuugo is working for the Rounders, codename: FB, manipulating and recruiting social outcasts in Akihabara for odd-jobs and crimes conducted for SERN and most likely the Committee of 300 itself. ***(2006/06/21) Kiryuu Moeka joins the Rounders and receives the codename M4. **''0.409431% World Line Divergence (0.409031% in anime)'' ***(2000) A "French businessman" most likely related to SERN and the Rounders buys the IBN5100 from Akiha Yukitaka. 2008 *Researcher Hatano offers his wife and youngest daughter as experimental subjects to n.o.z.o.m.i. and the Church of Divine Light. *(2008/12) Kimijima Kou completes the alpha version of the IRUO. application. *Kimijima Kou puts Yukifune Airi into cryogenic sleep. *(2008/12/24) Kimijima Kou starts the Airi communication interface A.I. up on the IRUO. servers. 2009 *Hatano's youngest daughter, Mana, has become a mummy, and his wife goes insane upon being released from the delusion of living happily with her. *Somehow n.o.z.o.m.i. is aware of Shogun Nishijou Takumi's real-booting Lightning-Fast Knight-Hart/Neidhardt Nishijou Takumi a year and a half previously. *The Shinkou Limited Company begins selling Gero Frogs in order to manipulate the GE-ratings and bio-rhythms in Shibuya. *Shino Hazuki and Suwa Mamoru commit the horrific New Generation murders ostensibly to agitate, pressure, and corner Knight-Hart Nishijou Takumi in order to awaken him as a gigalomaniac as well as cover the tracks of n.o.z.o.m.i.'s experiments with the GE-ratings. *As part of the Project Noah the first, second (2009/10/27), and third melts are induced, each causing more deaths than the last. The Meiwa Political Party puts pressure on the media to cease reporting about the sky turning white during the second melt and to emphasize it as nothing but a natural disaster. *Porters are sent throughout Shibuya in order to induce melts as well as conduct other experiments. *Nishijou Nanami is kidnapped in order to awaken her as a gigalomaniac and pressure Nishijou Takumi. Sakihata Rimi is captured while trying to rescue her. *Having deemed Inohana Kouzou (Meiwa Party) and Chairman Kuramochi (Church of Divine Light) to be of no further use to him, Norose Genichi (n.o.z.o.m.i.) deludes them into killing each other. *Suwa Mamoru attacks Aoi Sena, Orihara Kozue, and Knight-Hart Nishijou Takumi. *n.o.z.o.m.i. is dealt the destruction of the Noah II when Norose Genichi is killed by Knight-Hart Nishijou Takumi. *Kimijima Kou has Airi begin to monitor the Verificatory Experiments. *(2009/11/07) Kimijima Kou writes his first Kimijima Report. 2009 - 2019 *'Multiple Attractor Fields' **Without n.o.z.o.m.i.'s backing, Shinkou Ltd. Co.'s Gero Frogs fall out of fashion within a year. **The New Generation Murders are written off in the media as being perpetrated by an unnamed 25-year-old man who perished immediately after arrest in the "earthquake" in Shibuya that was the Third Melt. *'Steins Gate' **''World Line Divergence 1.048596% (aka the Steins Gate)'' ***n.o.z.o.m.i. continues research and develops Noah IV, Noah's Ark. ***SERN succeeds in constructing a small-scale LHC and develops a black hole bomb. ***(Starting in 2012) Strange environmental occurrences happen with the worst being the "2015 Crash", in which a large solar storm reportedly fried computers and machines around the world. It is unclear if any or all of these occurrences are natural, induced, or exacerbated by the Committee of 300. ***(Up til 2015/09) Under brainwashing GUNVARREL Anime Production Team begins producing the GUNVARREL anime with subliminal propaganda embedded. ***An anonymous mass email is sent to millions of PhoneDroids containing the "Kagome, Kagome" lyrics. 2010 *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***(2010/06) Kiryuu Moeka begins searching for the IBN5100 in Akihabara. ***(2010/07/21) The first D-mail is caught in SERN's database. ***(2010/07/31) SERN is already aware of Makise Kurisu's time travel thesis. Kiryuu Moeka steals it after Makise Kurisu leaves it in the Radio Kaikan building. ***(2010/08/08) Kiryuu Moeka sends first threat mail to Okabe Rintarou. ***(2010/08/08) Kayano arrives in Akihabara from 2036 with the mission to kill Amane Suzuha. ***(2010/08/10) Kayano contacts FB aka Tennouji Yuugo. ***(2010/08/10) SERN presumably allows Hashida Itaru to discover the direct fiber optic cables leading to the LHC in France. ***(2010/08/11) Kayano meets FB and gets him to hand his authority over to her. ***(2010/08/varying dates) The Rounders kill Shiina Mayuri and kidnap Makise Kurisu, Okabe Rintarou, and Hashida Itaru as well as steal the Phone Microwave. **''0.523299% World Line Divergence'' ***(2010/07/31) Kiryuu Moeka steals the IBN5100 after receiving a d-mail from herself. **''0.337187...% World Line Divergence'' ***'(2010/08/03) Kiryuu Moeka sneaks into the Yanabayashi shrine grounds under the cover of dark to search for the IBN5100 but retreats after encountering Amane Suzuha. 1= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. FB has her send second threat mail. *(2010/08/13) **12:00-12:30 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou discover the lifter replacement and hears him talk about it. **16:30 Rounders spread throughout Akihabara. **16:30-16:56 Tennouji Yuugo sees Shiina Mayuri stop by Braun Tube shop to invite Amane Suzuha to celebrate the completion of the Time Leap Machine. **19:30 Rounders shutdown the train lines leading to Akihabara with a terrorist bomb threat. **19:45-19:56 Rounders raid Future Gadget Laboratory (FGL). Kiryuu Moeka kills Shiina Mayuri by gunshot. Okabe Rintarou, Makise Kurisu, and Hashida Itaru are kidnapped and the Time Leap Machine is taken. |-| 2= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. FB has her send second threat mail. *(2010/08/13) **12:00-12:30 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou discover the lifter replacement and hears him talk about it. **16:30 Rounders spread throughout Akihabara. **16:30-16:56 Tennouji Yuugo sees Shiina Mayuri stop by Braun Tube shop to invite Amane Suzuha to celebrate the completion of the Time Leap Machine. **'''18:33 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou outside of Braun Tube shop and sees him run away with Shiina Mayuri. **19:30 Rounders shutdown the train lines leading to Akihabara with a terrorist bomb threat. **'19:45-20:17 Kiryuu Moeka runs over Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Mayuri resulting in Shiina Mayuri's death. She fails to secure Okabe Rintarou.' |-| 3= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. FB has her send second threat mail. *(2010/08/13) **12:00-12:30 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou discover the lifter replacement and hears him talk about it. **16:30 Rounders spread throughout Akihabara. **19:30 Rounders shutdown the train lines leading to Akihabara with a terrorist bomb threat. **'19:30-19:53 Rounders kidnap Shiina Mayuri and take her to France for human experimentation.' **'19:53 Kiryuu Moeka sends mail to Okabe Rintarou containing a Jellyman's Report of Shiina Mayuri.' |-| 4= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. FB has her send second threat mail. *(2010/08/13) **12:00-12:30 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou discover the lifter replacement and hears him talk about it. **16:30 Rounders spread throughout Akihabara. **'≈18:45 The Committee of 300 blocks road traffic leading away from Akihabara under the pretense of a large traffic inspection. A Rounder stabs Shiina Mayuri and fails to secure Okabe Rintarou in a taxi.' |-| 5= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. FB has her send second threat mail. *(2010/08/13) **12:00-12:30 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou discover the lifter replacement and hears him talk about it. **16:30 Rounders spread throughout Akihabara. **19:30 Rounders shutdown the train lines leading to Akihabara with a terrorist bomb threat. **'≈20:45-21:32 Rounders set off bomb in JR Akihabara station. Men in police officer uniform arrive in Yodobashi Camera to "assist in evacuating" the area. Those who do not comply are shot without warning. Shiina Mayuri is killed by gunshot. It is unclear if the men in uniform were actually Rounders or police who were bought over or brainwashed.' |-| 6= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. FB has her send second threat mail. *(2010/08/13) **12:00-12:30 Tennouji Yuugo sees Okabe Rintarou discover the lifter replacement and hears him talk about it. **'≈14:32 Kiryuu Moeka receives mail from Okabe Rintarou telling her to meet him at the top of the Radio Kaikan Building.' **'≈17:30 Kiryuu Moeka goes to the Radio Kaikan Building along with another Rounder. She tells Okabe about the Rounders. Her partner knocks Okabe out. They bring him tied up in a van to an alleyway across the street from the FGL.' **'19:40-19:56 Rounder accidentally allows Okabe Rintarou to escape the vehicle into the FGL, where Kiryuu Moeka and other Rounders are raiding. Mayuri is shot by a Rounder.' |-| 7= *(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. No threat mail is sent. *'(2010/08/12) Amane Suzuha is attacked by Rounders and meets and fights off Kayano.' *'(2010/08/13)' **'Before 16:26 Kayano kidnaps Tennouji Nae in order to lure Amane Suzuha.' **'Shortly after 18:00 Tennouji Yuugo brings Hashida Suzu's failure letter to Okabe Rintarou and sees Okabe, Shiina Mayuri, Makise Kurisu, and Hashida Itaru in the FGL.' **''0.409431% World Line Divergence (0.409031% in anime)'' ***(2010/08/11) Kiryuu Moeka hears about the Time Leap Machine, hacking SERN, an estimated completion of the Time Leap Machine is within a week from Okabe Rintarou and Shiina Mayuri. Presumably reports to FB. ***(2010/08/14) ****By 19:45 Rounders have covered Akihabara. ****Between 19:45-19:57 Kiryuu Moeka and Rounders raid the Future Gadget Laboratory. Shiina Mayuri is killed by random gunfire. **''0.523307% World Line Divergence'' ***(2010/08/15) Rounders take IBN5100 to France. ***(2010/08/15) Tennouji Yuugo kills Kiryuu Moeka and then commits suicide. (note: This is in the anime. In the visual novel, he only kills himself.) ***(2010/08/15) Tennouji Nae, driven insane by the suicide of her father, time-leaps repeatedly from 2025 as a Rounder into her child-body of 2010 and kills Kiryuu Moeka. She slashes Okabe Rintarou and warns him that she has killed him in 2025. **''0.571046% World Line Divergence'' ***(Before 2010/08/15) Tennouji Yuugo has ordered Kiryuu Moeka to stop searching for the IBN5100. ***(2010/08/17) A Rounder tries to run Okabe Rintarou over and hits Shiina Mayuri with the car instead. *'Steins Gate' **''World Line Divergence 1.048596% (aka the Steins Gate)'' ***Kimijima Kou uploads a copy of his consciousness to the IRUO. network. It is not clear if this is a fruit of n.o.z.o.m.i.'s Project Noah or if this made possible by other pseudoscience. ***(2010/09/11) Kimijima Kou causes the S.S. Anemone Incident by experimenting with the Noah technology on the ship's passengers intending to kill everyone aboard. The experiment fails due to his death at the hands of then-not-brainwashed Senomiya Misaki. ***(2010/10) Cybernetic Kimijima Kou begins stalking Senomiya Misaki in revenge. Senomiya Misaki crumbles and moves to Tokyo to work at Exoskeleton as Kimijima Kou's pawn. *'Gamma Attractor Field' **''World Line Divergence 2.615074%'' ***Okabe Rintarou is active as a Rounder, codename: M3. He and Kiryuu Moeka kill agents from Europol who had been investigating them. 2011 *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''0.334581% World Line Divergence'' ***Hiiragi Akiko pretends to be Lightning-Fast Knight-Hart/Neidhardt aka Nishijou Takumi in order to gain information from Hashida Itaru and Okabe Rintarou. SERN discovers the existence of Okabe's Reading Steiner and that according to Amane Suzuha they will succeed in building a time machine in the future. ***SERN continues with human experimentation and forces Makise Kurisu to watch. ***(2011/12/21) Hiiragi Akiko and several Rounders experiment to prove world line convergence by shooting Okabe repeatedly at close range only to fail to kill him. ***(2011/12/29) Okabe and Daru are kept under Rounder observation after being freed and sent back to Japan in order to not disturb the world line convergence. 2015 *'Steins Gate' **''World Line Divergence 1.048596% (aka the Steins Gate)'' ***Project Atom was originally scheduled to coincide with the 2015 Crash but is delayed due to Kimijima Kou's death. ***(2015/09) ****Kogohri Minami's brainwashing comes undone. Her still brainwashed coworkers attack her and kill each other. Kogohri Minami flees and is last seen on Tanegashima. ****The GUNVARREL anime is canceled before the last episode is aired. ***(2015/10/04) Two weeks after the final episode of GUNVARREL is canceled, "Kogohri Minami" posts message to her abandoned online journal message board with a link to website http:// x6mp32ky0 / bluemoon . com 2017 *'Steins Gate' **''World Line Divergence 1.048596% (aka the Steins Gate)'' ***Exoskeleton's powered suits begin to malfunction causing severe injuries. 2019 *'Steins Gate' **''World Line Divergence 1.048596% (aka the Steins Gate)'' ***(2019/Spring) Maguyan is brainwashed. ***(2019/05) The top three players of KILL-BALLAD are found dead in their homes of "accidental" deaths. Their user accounts continue to be active however without signs of a hacking. ***(2019/07/09) The dual program Geji-nee and Airi makes its first successful contact with Yashio Kaito on the 29th attempt. ***(2019/07/16) ****Exoskeleton holds the press conference about a recent rash of malfunctioning power suits. ****FRAUKOUJIRO's cheat analyzer is infected with a virus while trying to expose the top three players of KILL-BALLAD as cheaters. ***(2019/07/22) On the same day a large solar storm purportedly knocks out machines along the west coast of North America, Kimijima Kou sends an anonymous call through-out Japan with the "Kagome, Kagome" ringtone and the frequency signal of the Verificatory Experiments. ***(2019/08/11) Geji-nee records the first falling monopole during Verificatory Experiment No. 2946. ***(2019/08/20) Rumors of the "final episode" of GUNVARREL anime being leaked circulate the @channel and Twipo, though it is unclear if this leaking was by Kogohri Minami or a further ploy by Kimijima Kou. ***(2019/08/21) Exoskeleton holds an emergency press conference due to malfunctioning power suits resulting in deaths. ***(2019/08/23) ****After Furugohri Kona learns of the death of the top three players of KILL-BALLAD, their names immediately vanish from the game's leaderboard. ****A solar storm is predicted to occur in 75 days on December 6th. ****GUNVARREL's final episode, which bears an uncanny resemblance to Project Atom and contains the password to Kogohri Minami's message via subliminal messaging, hits the news. ***(2019/11/20) ****The Great Tokyo Blackout occurs reportedly due to a major "solar storm" hitting the Kanto region. ****Maguyan causes Tokyo's RI robots to go berserk as part of Project Mars. ****FRAUKOUJIRO's account is hijacked by Maguyan and posts that she is responsible for the robots and was the one who previously leaked GUNVARREL's final episode. ****Geji-nee continues to monitor the Verificatory Experiments. ****Senomiya Misaki reports her analysis of the final GUNVARREL episode to Sawada Toshiyuki. According to her, it contains propaganda images and the "Kagome, Kagome" melody. ***(2019/11/27) Maguyan's body is found in the outskirts of Manila, The Philippines. ***(2019/12/24) IRUO. carries out its planned server maintenance deleting the Airi communication interface A.I. leaving only the Geji-nee fully-automated data collection engine in place. 2020 *'Steins Gate' **''World Line Divergence 1.048596% (aka the Steins Gate)'' ***(2020/01/25) Kimijima Kou kills Irei Mizuka by making her power suit go berserk. ***(2020/01/30) Yashio Kaito is successfully tricked into disseminating the "Kimijima Reports" worldwide through the IRUO. network. ***(2020/02/23) Project Atom goes into effect. ****Exoskeleton Co.'s SUMERAGI is introduced at the Robot Expo. ****A mixture of the "Kagome, Kagome" signal and a high-frequency is used to disable all robots in the exhibition hall. ****A real-booted illusion of Senomiya Misaki rushes through the exhibition hall and uses the SUMERAGI to destroy the other exhibitions as a ploy to distract Sawada's group. ****Misinformation is spread through the media to cause panic and freeze the government and military's reactions allowing the Committee of 300 to commandeer the rocket in Tanegashima. ****The Grand Obelisk is real-booted near the expo arena. ****Senomiya Misaki and crew take over the Tanegashima Space Center and Rocket Launch Site. They hold Senomiya Kenichirou hostage. ****Henchmen under Senomiya Misaki's command attempt to capture Furugohri Kona, but are foiled by S_Braun. They also fail to take over the Tanegashima Airport. ****Kimijima Kou uses a mind-controlled Yukifune Airi to attempt to stop Yashio Kaito, Senomiya Akiho, Nagafukada Sumio, and Nagafukada Mitsuhiko from flying to Tanegashima. Due to Nagafukada Mitsuhiko live streaming the conversation, Kimijima Kou's cybernetic existence is revealed to the world. ***(2020/02/24) ****As the misinformation in the news begins to clear up, Kimijima Kou, Senomiya Misaki, and their henchmen abandon the space center for the launch site. ****Geji-nee accompanied by Kimijima Kou attacks Yashio Kaito, Tennouji Nae, and Yukifune Airi with floating robots. Kimijima Kou deletes Geji-nee when the attack fails due to a rare display of personality from Geji-nee causing the robots to attack each other. ***(2020/02/25) ****Kimijima Kou, henchmen, and Senomiya Misaki in the second SUMERAGI model attempt to launch a rocket equipped with SERN 's black hole bomb in order to induce a magnetosphere substorm. 2025 *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***Okabe Rintarou is killed by Rounders. **''0.523307% World Line Divergence'' ***Tennouji Nae, driven insane by the suicide of her father, has become a commanding officer in the Dystopia. She tortures Okabe Rintarou to death and then time-leaps to 2010 in order to kill Kiryuu Moeka. **'Beta Attractor Field' **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***Okabe Rintarou dies protecting Mayuri from a mugger in the war-ravaged future. **''1.097302% and 1.055821% World Line Divergences'' ***Okabe Rintarou is being kidnapped by Stratfor. His mind was completely erased in attempts of Stratfor to gain any information about the Valkyrie. 2033 - 2036 *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***(2033) Hashida Itaru is killed by Rounders. ***(2034) Valkyrie's assassination attempt on Makise Kurisu, aka "Operation Gjallarhorn", fails. The Committee of 300 kills a large number of the Valkyrie resistance. Three weeks later Makise Kurisu's "accidental" death is announced. ***(2034) SERN succeeds in developing a fully working time machine. ***(2034-36) The Committee of 300 succeeds in taking over the world, turning it into a dystopia. Personality remodeling and brainwashing become regular occurrences. ***(By 2036) A method of brainwashing involving the implantation of a chip in the under-eyelid has been developed. It is unclear if this method was developed by n.o.z.o.m.i. or another group. **''0.000000% World Line Divergence'' ***Kayano joins the Rounders and undergoes human experimentation in order to fortify her body. *'Gamma Attractor Field' **''World Line Divergence 2.615074%'' ***(By 2036) Okabe Rintarou has joined the leading ranks of the Illuminati of the Committee of 300. He rules as the dictator of Japan. 2036 *'Alpha Attractor Field' **''0.000000% World Line Divergence'' ***SERN researchers develop a theory on the means to transfer information to oneself across world lines similar to Okabe Rintarou's "Reading Steiner". ***(2036/09/27) The Committee of 300, using SERN's time machine to travel back in time, practically annihilates the Valkyrie resistance group during their assassination attempt upon the Rounder commander Libron. Kayano kills Kiyotaka. ***(2036/09-10) Kayano kills Amane Yuki. ***(2036/09-10) Rounders attack the Valkyrie remnant during "Operation Brynhildr". Kayano attacks Amane Suzuha, injures Mikoshiba Rei and Katsuragi Shinjirou and damages the FG204. ***(2036/10-11) Kayano and Rounders attack and completely wipe out remaining members of the Valkyrie resistance group. Kayano uses SERN's time-machine to pursue Amane Suzuha to 2010. *'Beta Attractor Field' **''1.097302% and 1.055821% World Line Divergences'' ***Okabe Rintarou's mind is restored using his 2011 memories. ***Okabe Rintarou does almost 3000 time-leaps to return back to 2011. **''Multiple World Line Divergences'' ***Amane Suzuha and Shiina Kagari travel to 1975, then to 1998 and then to 2010 in order to complete their mission in achieving Steins;Gate world line. The Committee and its known accomplices It is not always clear whether certain groups and characters are true members of the Committee of 300, are simply hired help, or are coerced or otherwise forced to do the Committee's bidding. Therefore, this is a list of any and all characters that have ever had a helping hand in the evil deeds of the Committee regardless of the character's own circumstances. See the image map for further elucidation as to the relationships between the groups. (MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL THREE SERIES) Groups *N.o.z.o.m.i. (Chaos;Head) and (1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- Robotics;Notes) *Porters (Chaos;Head) *AHM: Ark Heart Medical Group facility (Chaos;Head) *Meiwa Party (Chaos;Head) *Shinkou Limited Company (Chaos;Head) *Church of Divine Light (Chaos;Head) *SERN (Steins;Gate) *Rounders (Steins;Gate) *ECHELON (Steins;Gate) *Exoskeleton Co. 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *Gunvarrel Anime Production Team 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *COMMIT Co., Ltd. 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *NASA (Purported in the Kimijima Reports) 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *Tavistock Institute (Purported in the Kimijima Reports) 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *U.S. Robocom (Purported in the Kimijima Reports) 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *Liverpool Tech. (Purported in the Kimijima Reports) 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *HAARP (Purported in the Kimijima Reports) 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) Individuals *Norose Genichi (Chaos;Head) *Inohana Kouzou (Chaos;Head) *Kuramochi (Chaos;Head) *Shino Hazuki (Chaos;Head) *Suwa Mamoru (Chaos;Head) *(Former) Researcher Hatano (Chaos;Head) *Hiiragi Akiko - α 0.334581%- (Steins;Gate) *Tennouji Yuugo Rounder codename: M2 & later FB- α & γ 2.615074% - (Steins;Gate) *Kiryuu Moeka Rounder codename: M4- α & γ 2.615074% - (Steins;Gate) *Makise Kurisu - α - (Steins;Gate) *Libron - α - (Steins;Gate) *Kayano - α - (Steins;Gate) *Tennouji Nae - α 0.523307% (0.337187% in the anime)- (Steins;Gate) *Okabe Rintarou Rounder codename: M3 & later Dictator of Japan Hououin Kyouma- γ 2.615074%- (Steins;Gate) *Kimijima Kou 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *Senomiya Misaki 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *Kogohri Minami 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) *Maguyan 1.048596% aka the Steins Gate- (Robotics;Notes) Page : Top - Projects, Methods, Activity, Accomplices Category:Terminology